dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Uriel
Uriel is an archangel. He is also referred to as The Watchman. He first appears in Small Favor. Description Dresden describes Uriel as aggravating and scary; there was something "hideously absolute" about him, something that would not yield or change. Something about his presence made Harry feel fragile. Harry also calls him the Spymaster.Ghost Story, ch. 50 Mab describes them as "The Prince of the Host, The Trumpeter, the Demon Binder and the Watchman."Small Favor, ch. 46 Among these four, Uriel has been described as the one who works in the shadows, acting inconspicuously, hence the reason for Bob and Harry's description of him as Heaven's Black-Ops.Ghost Story, ch. 35 One of Uriel's main tasks–how much of this is shared by other archangels is unclear–is to preserve free will. One of the methods he uses to this end is employing dead spirits in metaphorical police stations.Ghost Story, ch. 2 Uriel is the quietest and therefore likely the most dangerous,Small Favor, ch. 46 but managed to con the Father of Lies, Lucifer. He is peers with Mab. He also occasionally visits Harry with annoying, cryptic advice. Uriel said that the "el" part of his name an important part of who and what he is. (In Hebrew, the suffix '-el' means "of God". Being an archangel in the service of the Almighty, it's quite clear why. Interestingly, Uriel's name means "Light of God") Power ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Harry Dresden claims, mistakenly, that Uriel has the power to destroy the solar system. Uriel quickly corrects him, stating bluntly that he could annihilate galaxies. The extreme restrictions on Uriel's usage of his immense powers, however, severely limit his effective influence in the mortal world, generally to a level below that of his Sidhe contemporaries such as Mab. Due to said limits, Uriel is forced (at first) to walk away angry from a confrontation with the significantly less powerful, but (technically) mortal Nicodemus Archleone, who challenges him directly.Ghost Story, ch. 31 Uriel is able to entrust his power to a mortal, though with ruinous consequences should the power be abused. If the power is misused, Uriel would Fall. Appearance ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Uriel appeared as a little old guy with a round belly, dark skin, short curly silver hair and beard, both short. He wore Janitor's coveralls and pushed a janitor's cart. ''Changes'' In Changes, Uriel appeared as a tall, young man wearing a tee shirt and jeans and a farmer's duck coat. His blond hair fell over his guileless blue eyes. He snorted when he laughed in a non-angelic way.Changes, ch. 29 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Uriel appears as a young man with dark gold hair that hung messily over silver blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. He wore jeans, old boots, a white shirt, and denim jacket. He stood with utter stillness. In the series ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Uriel granted Harry Dresden the power of Soulfire sometime early in or before the events of Small Favor. At the end of Small Favor, Uriel appears to Harry Dresden in the hospital's chapel in the guise of a little old janitor, named 'Jake'. He talks about God and gives advice. He then disappears suddenly, leaving behind the janitor's cart with a copy of The Two Towers. ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry summoned Uriel after being severely wounded. Uriel regretfully told Harry that he couldn't fix his back, that he was limited to what he had already done. He did tell Harry that his daughter was still alive, confirming that she is indeed Harry's daughter.Changes, ch. 29 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Bob suggests that Uriel is conning Harry that Uriel and Mab are colluding in some way, that there is a kind of "shell-game" going on. After Harry remembers who ordered the hit on him, Uriel freezes time and has a chat with him. He informed Harry that a Fallen Angel whispered lies into his ear that took his freedom of choice away driving Harry to take dire action. Uriel chastised Collin Murphy, who seemed unfazed, for making Harry believe three of Harry's people would die if Harry did not return. Uriel got both scared and angry when Harry calls him "Uri" leaving off the "el" part saying that an important part of who he is. To help Harry make an informed choice, as Harry insisted on, Uriel took him around to see his friends and family to make sure they are alright. Harry saw Molly Carpenter and Mortimer Lindquist defeat Corpsetaker with the aid of angry wraiths under Morty's control. Harry saw that Karrin Murphy, Waldo Butters, and the wolves were all OK. Uriel enlists Sir Stuart on his team of ghostly agents in Between. Uriel showed Harry how Thomas and Justine were taking their relationship in a new direction in attempt to get closer. Then Uriel took Harry to the Carpenter home where he saw that Maggie and Mouse were doing well under the love and care of the Carpenters. Quote "Love your child, Dresden. Everything else flows from there. A wise man said that. Whatever you do, do it for love. If you keep to that you will never wander so far from the light that you can never return."Changes, ch. 29 Harry: "Can't you give me a straight answer? Is there some law of the universe that compels you to be so freaking mysterious?" -Uriel: "Several, actually. All designed for your protection." Other Information Mab refers to him as the Watchman and favors him above the other angels. A typical translation of "Uriel" is "God is my light." An interesting side note: when Harry calls Uriel, "Uri", in Ghost Story it causes Uriel to react very negatively. The omitted 'El' means God. Logically, the implication Harry made was that Uriel was light independent of God and/or light all his own. Compare "Lucifer", lightbearer. References See also *Archangel *Between *Collin Murphy *Ron Carmichael *Sir Stuart Winchester *Soulfire *Seraphim *Michael (angel) *Gabriel *Raphael *Knights of the Cross External links *Uriel - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Archangel - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Uriel, Archangel of Purity *The story of Uriel, the 'forgotten' archangel *Uriel ~ jewishvirtuallibrary.org *URIEL - JewishEncyclopedia.com *Uriel - Angel Uriel - Saint Uriel the Archangel Category:Recurring characters Category:Angels Category:Small Favor Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Skin Game